In biomaterial science a longstanding challenge has been to make a bioscaffold that is both macroporous and mechanically tough. Natural extracellular matrix is generally too fragile to support weight. In contrast, smooth coatings on implantable metals typically can withstand the rigors of weight, but generally lack macropores to accommodate tissue growth.
One approach for providing bioscaffolds that are both durable and macroporous is by formation of a porous, ceramic nanocoatings directly on metal surfaces. A templating process or nanoseeding process may be used to form such a coating on the metal surface. Both of these processes, however, typically fail to provide scaffolds that are durable in combination with morphology that is suitable for tissue engineering. Alternatively, electrochemically corroded coating processes may be utilized. Coated metal surfaces produced by these methods, however, typically possess pores that are too small to accommodate tissue growth.
A process is needed, accordingly, for forming nanowire scaffolds on metal surfaces that may be utilized to promote cell adhesion and proliferation. A need also exists for multifunctional nanowire scaffolds produced by fabrication processes that are cost effective.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.